


Of Snow and Boyfriends

by JusticeyLeague



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeyLeague/pseuds/JusticeyLeague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration through Dick and Wally's first Chistmas together. Not everything goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Snow and Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! I just wanna take a moment to say Merry Christmas to you all (or Hanukah, or whatever it is you celebrate) and HELLO to my awesome new friend, (@redbluemaiden on tumblr), who I wrote this for through the DC secret Santa exchange! She is truly amazing, if yall have a tumblr go check her out! :D

"Merry Christmas Eve!" 

With a groan Dick opens his eyes. Wally is standing at the foot of their bed decked out in Christmas wear, ugly sweater and all.

"You look like Christmas vomited on you," Dick says in way of greeting.

Wally just laughs, his head falling backwards and exposing that neck that Dick loves to-

"Up, we have so much to do today!" Wally shouts, he's practically vibrating on the spot. 

With a final moment of silence for his lost sleep time, Dick rolls out of bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Christmas with Wally can be..difficult if you're not used to it. His head is going one hundred miles per hour, he wants to get everything done at once and more often than not he ends up breaking something.

But worst of all he has NO eye for aesthetic. 

Their Christmas tree, if you could call it that, looks explosive at best. They started with the lights, Dick maneuvering them layer by layer up the branches until he reached the top, but the. Wally had come along with his string and literally just tossed them on. Dick tried to straighten them, he did, but when he came close to moving them he looked over and saw Wally looking at the tree with such pride that Dick just narrowed his eyes and picked up the ornaments. Which leads them to their current predicament.

"Wally for the last time, the ornaments have to be spread across the tree, they can't be all in one place." Dick grumbles. 

Wally scoffs. "Who says? I'm adding an air of originality to it."

"You do realize your "air of originality" looks like the work of a two year old, don't you?" Dick asks with a grin. 

Before Dick can blink Wally is beside him. "You're just jealous of my artistic talent." Wally teases petulantly and Dick just has to pause. Did he-

"Did you just stick your tongue out at me?" 

Dick should be more surprised. But he isn't. He retaliates with a well placed jump and they both tumble to the ground at the base of the...unique Christmas tree. Wally is alternating between placing kisses on Dick's neck and laughing from where he's pinned underneath him and finally Dick leans down and captures his lips in a heated kiss. Teeth clash more than once, the angle is off and uncomfortable, Dick gets jabbed in the ear at least four times by a branch on the tree, and it's perfect. Any frustration Dick had felt slipped away in a nanosecond as he lowered himself closer to Wally. 

Maybe an unconventional Christmas tree wouldn't be so bad.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He should've expected this. He doesn't know why he didn't, but he can't feel anything short of exasperation as he returns to the kitchen. Standing there, where the bowl of gingerbread bowl should have been, was none other than his boyfriend. His boyfriend that was currently scooping out spoonfuls of the batter and eating it.

"Why do I even try?" Dick asks with an unimpressed look. Wally freezes like a deer caught in the headlights.

"It's only spoonfuls," Wally tries to reason with him. 

Later when they're pouring the batter out onto the cookie sheets, Dick may or may not sneak a bite or two.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's snowing in Blüdhaven. For the first time in years they're actually going to have a white Christmas and Dick can't believe it. Yes, he's seen snow hundreds of times. Often he has to maneuver his way through it on recon missions without leaving any trace of his existence, but that doesn't mean the childlike wonder isn't there. So without a word Dick starts layering up, while he's got somewhat of a resistance to the cold from his training it doesn't mean he wants to willingly test it. After getting himself dressed, he immediately heads to the kitchen where he knows he'll find Wally. Sure enough, he's there, trying to sneak a still hot gingerbread man.

"Get dressed," Dick says while tossing Wally's sweater to him. "You're gonna need it."

Crumbs fall unhindered from Wally's blackhole of a mouth as he quickly speeds over to where Dick is leaning against the doorframe. 

"You know, all I need is you to keep me warm, babe." Wally says with a flirtatious grin.

Dick rolls his eyes but can't help but smile back at him, "I'll race you outside." Dick says. Wally raises an eyebrow and gestures pointedly at himself. It's then he realizes he's only in his T-shirt and decorated "The Flash" boxers. Still, Wally Can't resist a challenge.

"Oh yeah? What do I get if I win?" Wally leans in close and whispers.

Dick kisses him chastely and starts walking to the door, "I guess you'll just have to find out." He throws over his shoulder.

It only takes 3 seconds for Wally to get outside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They come in from outside happy, but miserably wet. And cold. Their playful snowball fight had quickly turned into an all out war. Snowballs to the face were common, as was getting snow down the back of shirts. So now, trudging inside, leaving a trail of melted ice behind them, they wordlessly agree to get warm. 

"Come on, we're taking a shower." Dick throws behind him as he walks toward the bathroom. 

Who said getting warm didn't have to be fun?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He wouldn't stop sucking that damn candy cane. Dick glared as Wally hollowed his cheeks around the offending object, his lips tightening over the width of it. Dick tried to look away, he really did, but it was impossible to focus on anything else when your boyfriend was sitting two feet away from you making love to a candy cane. After one particularly loud suction noise Dick finally growled and yanked Wally closer, tossing the candy cane across the room with a dull thud and claiming his mouth with force that left them both breathless. Dick licked into Wally's mouth, tasting the sugary residue that the torturous treat had left behind. Pulling Wally's legs apart, he settled between them and rocked forward, his lips parting as sparks seemed to ignite at the bottom of his stomach.

Wally met his eyes with a raised eyebrow. "Now what was that about?" Wally asks with a seemingly innocent smile.

Dick just glares and reclaims his mouth.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"No." Wally says with finality.

"Wally, you didn't even pause to think about it." Dick tries to reason.

"I don't need to, the answer is no." Wally says sharply.

Dick knows it's a touchy subject, a subject which he still doesn't know the entirety of, but that doesn't stop Dick from at least asking.

"Okay, I won't push. I was just putting the idea out there." Dick assures him.

Wally's eyes soften as they meets Dick's and he moves to sit down next to him. It wasn't that Wally hated his parents, he loved them, they had just been...distant at best. So Dick asking if he would like Wally's parents to come to Christmas this year, their first year together, it caught Wally off guard. Dick was only trying to help, Wally knows this, but he doesn't want to mix their first Christmas together with him and his parents' rocky relationship.

"Thank you for trying, Dick. It means a bunch," he kisses him on the nose.

"There's just some things that can't change," Wally says quietly. But looking around at the decorations, bright red and green that's absolutely covering their apartment, Wally can't help think he may be wrong. A year ago he wouldn't have even imagined having such a perfect Christmas and when he turns back to look at Dick, who's looking at him with a soft smile, he knows it's true. This is the best Christmas he's ever had, and he looks forward to the ones that follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there's any typos, I typed this out on iPad and it's autocorrect repeatedly screws me over. ANYWAY. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!


End file.
